


The Softest of Closures

by hatsun3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Hange, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Spoilers up to Chapter 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsun3/pseuds/hatsun3
Summary: Hange's voice is rough when she speaks, throat sore from choking on sobs and mind hazy from the endless torture she’d witnessed today. “I love you, Levi,” she whispers, voice ever so soft and fatigued. She never realised how much shouting could damage somebody’s vocal cords, since she’d never done much of it in the past, after all.





	The Softest of Closures

It’s dark when the scouts return back to Paradis. It probably would have been pitch black if it weren't for the lit torch that Levi held graciously behind his squad. Hange’s sitting upon the back of Levi’s horse, has been for the past couple hours, feeling far too tired and far too prone to vomiting to ride alone. Her forehead rests against the shorter’s shoulder, and even though it hurts her neck a little to hold her head that way, she doesn’t dare move it, the contact of Levi’s warm body providing more relief than she was probably willing to admit. She blinked slowly, silent, unwilling tears escaping her eyes, soaking her eyepatch with dampness. She’s always been a strong soldier, somebody that could wield a weapon almost as well as Erwin could, though this time, she’s responsible for the death of hundreds, maybe thousands of people on the opposing side.

 

Yes, she’d done bad things in her life. They all had, but this time, Hange’s in charge. This time, Hange’s commander, and, quite honestly, she would give anything in this moment for Erwin to be alive and well as he once was. She had never quite understood the weight that had been upon his shoulders until she felt the very same pressure herself. Maybe Levi had made the right decision when he let Erwin rest, though. Maybe Erwin wanted the same release that Hange was currently craving.

 

“We’re nearly at the base,” Levi’s hushed voice speaks out, barely audible, yet Hange hears all the same. She bites her lip, praying that he can’t feel the sudden sob that wracks through her body. She’s never been so fucking happy to hear those words. “Just hang on a little while longer,” Levi comforts, quickly tilting his head to press a soft, reassuring kiss upon Hange’s brown-red hair. The gesture has her squeezing her eyes shut, trying to hold her tears back. She’s sure she doesn’t deserve such caring treatment at a time like this, though at the same time, she longs for it.

 

Her voice is rough when she speaks, throat sore from choking on sobs and mind hazy from the endless torture she’d witnessed today. “I love you, Levi,” she whispers, voice ever so soft and fatigued. She never realised how much shouting could damage somebody’s vocal cords, since she’d never done much of it in the past, after all.

 

“I love you too,” Levi murmurs back, somewhat reluctantly, his shyness slipping through his cold demeanor, even if it just be for a moment. He’s never been one for spontaneous declarations of love, rather showing his emotions through gestures, though at a time like this, a time when he can’t wrap Hange up in his firm embrace and press soft kisses against her cheeks, vocal comfort is all he can really rely on. It seems to help, however, even just a little, as the taller smiles weakly into the shorter’s clothed skin.

 

It takes them another fifteen minutes until they’re safely settled back at their base outside the walls. The rest of the scouts are quick to shuffle out of their gear and into their night clothes, though some of them barely even bothering to undress out of their vests and pants before they hit the hay. Levi nearly opens his mouth to tell them to change out of their filthy uniforms, though he decides against it as he looks over to Hange, her frame no longer tall and elegant, but slouched and saddened, sat in the corner of the room with her head in her hands. He realises there are more important matters to take care of than laundry.

 

“C’mon,” Levi speaks softly as he approaches his lover, facial expression warm and hopefully reassuring as he holds a hand out for the taller to take. She looks up, glasses perched delicately atop her head to avoid covering them in tear stains. “Let’s get to bed, yeah?” Levi asks, taking Hange’s delicate hand in his own and tugging her up to her feet. She sniffles momentarily, looking as though she’s about to begin sobbing again, though Levi brushes his thumbs beneath the bags forming under her good eye, wiping away the salty streaks of remaining tears.

 

Hange’s bottom lip trembles at the gesture, though she bites her emotions back, gripping Levi’s hand tightly in her own and she places her glasses back upon the tip of her nose. “Okay.” It’s a soft sound. Levi gives a small squeeze to the other’s hand as he guides the both of them wordlessly to their shared quarters. There’s two beds in their room, though neither of them are quite sure why. One only of them is ever used at a time.

 

Levi’s quick in beginning to remove Hange’s worn down gear. In any other situation, Hange would push his hands away and declare herself an entirely capable woman, though in this moment, she wasn’t so sure that that was true. 

 

He begins with her belt, tugging at the harsh leather until it falls free from the metal confines of the buckle. The relief on her shoulders feels sudden when the braces that wrap around her arms loosen and she lets out a slow sigh at the feeling, catching Levi’s glance for a small moment. His eyes are worried, though they hold a kind and caring undertone, one that Hange only ever sees when the two are alone. She relishes in the fact that she’s one of the few that Levi can feel comfortable enough around to show his true emotions.

 

“Don’t blame yourself,” Levi whispers, giving a sorry smile as he kneels down to tug the other’s shoes from her feet, unwrapping her heels from the confines of her gear. She gives a heavy sigh, watching the shorter man with little interest. She’s so very tired, though she isn’t sure she’ll be able to sleep much tonight. Not after everything that’s happened today.

 

“I miss Erwin,” She states. It’s a simple sentence, one that she knows is going to cut deep, though she speaks her mind anyway, watching Levi bite down on his lip harshly. He’s rising back up to his feet quickly, though, finally discarding the horrible leathery straps in favour of pulling his lover into a warm hug. She borderline collapses atop of him, but he doesn’t mind, stroking her hair lovingly. “I’m not fit to lead, Levi,” She whispers into the shorter’s neck.

 

Levi breathes out slowly, pulling back a little to look at Hange’s tired face. “He chose you for a reason. Who else could have taken the commander’s role?” Levi’s eyes are firm as he speaks. His expression is one of confidence, though his voice sounds patient, ready to give Hange all of the time she needs, which she clearly knows is going to be a lot. She’s on the brink of tears again, and Levi’s worried he’s said the complete wrong thing, though she speaks up rather quickly, anyway.

 

“You!” Hange cries out, pulling away completely from Levi’s embrace in favour of collapsing backwards onto the bed in frustration. She stays silent for a moment, evening out her stuttered breathing before she elaborates. “You’re stronger than me. You’re braver than me, more respected than me…” She trails off. Levi’s left stood, slightly startled by the taller’s sudden words, though, even still, he’s moving towards the bed, shuffling to sit beside her splayed out frame. He’s hesitant, though he takes one of Hange’s hands, linking their fingers together in a gesture that has his heart beating rather quickly.

 

“I’d be a terrible commander,” He states, giving a sad smile, more to himself than anybody else, though Hange looks up anyway, craning her neck to watch Levi’s face. “I’d end up yelling at the kids to clean more often than not,” he chuckled. “And I think I’d be a little biased on the battlefield, like Erwin always was towards us veterans. I wouldn’t wanna lose you, after all. Not after everything we’ve been through.” Levi gives a small squeeze to Hange’s hand, watching her smile ever so slightly. He’s not sure why she’s smiling, maybe from the attempt to lighten the mood, or maybe the little reassuring sentences, though, either way, he’s happy to see her lips curl upwards.

 

“Now, let’s get you out of these clothes. Must be pretty damn uncomfortable lying like that with so many layers on.” Levi smiles ever so slightly, hoisting himself up and off the bed to lean down, gently running his hands under Hange’s black uniform shirt. She lifts her arms up willingly, sitting herself up as Levi takes the shirt hem between his fingers, pulling it up over her head. The fabric causes Hange’s glasses to nudge from their place upon her nose, the frames tilting crookedly against her face, and whilst her expression shows a little embarrassment, Levi only feels adoration in the pit of his stomach at the sight before him. 

 

Despite how stupidly cute Hange looks with her tilted frames, Levi plucks them from her face, folding them and placing them down upon the table by the bed. He smiles. He loves seeing Hange without her shitty glasses blocking the view, though she herself doesn’t seem to enjoy it as much as Levi does.

 

“I can’t see you anymore,” the taller complains softly, though she doesn’t make much of an effort to snatch her spectacles back. Levi moves back, a small smile spreading across his lips as he shuffles a little, moving to undo the button on Hange’s uniform pants. The zipper slides down easily, and Hange raises her hips a little, allowing Levi to tug the fabric from her legs. Despite the situation, everything feels relaxed. The two soldiers always seem to calm each other down in the strangest ways. It's merely how their relationship works, though neither of them really think to question it, far too content with their situation to ask why it turned out this way.

 

“How’s your eye?” The shorter asks, gently laying a hand upon the side of Hange’s cheek. She sighs. “It’s not sore from crying, is it?” He’s worried, and it warms her heart, though she shakes her head, mustering a weak smile. She’s fine, really. The wound stung a little on the way home, though the smarting seems to have calmed. She can’t really feel it anymore. It’s on it’s way to being fully healed, and Hange’s thankful for that. The quicker the scar fades, the better.

 

Levi doesn’t seem satisfied with her answer. “Can I see?” he questions, though he daren't take off her eyepatch without permission. He knows how she feels about it, knows how much she hates the very sight of her whitening scar, though, if Levi’s honest, he quite likes it. He likes it because it’s a part of her, and he makes sure to love every single section and every little inch of her body, scarred or otherwise. It’s not something Levi outwardly shows often, cold persona and all, though he likes to think that his affectionate side is reserved for the utmost important times.

 

“Are you sure you want to look?” Hange asks carefully, chewing away at her bottom lip, though Levi merely tuts, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss upon his lover’s soft lips. It’s a reassuring gesture, one that shows Hange that she doesn’t have to be afraid. Levi loves her and, even if she wanted to change that fact, there’s nothing she can do about it.

 

“Don’t be an idiot.” Levi mutters as he pulls away, fingers lightly pressing against the back of her head, where the two ends of her eyepatch meet. He glances at her, watching her face for any signs of rejection, though she just sighs, nodding ever so slightly, a sign for Levi to continue. He tugs the loose ends of the fabric, watching the material fall from her face and into his hands, revealing his lover’s mismatched eyes. Her once chocolate brown iris is now shrouded with pale white, a soft pink scar lining her skin, stopping just beneath her eyebrow, the surrounding area still puffy and sore-looking from Hange’s previous tears.

 

Levi’s fingers press gently again the raised skin, watching Hange’s eyes for any sign of pain, though she doesn’t flinch. A good sign. “You should keep your eyepatch off for a bit. Let your skin breathe,” Levi suggests, and despite her obvious hatred towards the way her asymmetrical face now looks, Hange agrees. She feels as though she hasn’t taken the thing off for months, probably hasn’t, even choosing to bathe and sleep with her eye covered purely because the white of her pupil drives her far too insane with melancholy. 

 

The taller blinks, giving a sad smile at the mere thought that Levi has to see her like this, though Levi leans up to kiss just above her wounded eye, whispering a gentle ‘I love you’ into Hange’s reddened skin. The gesture has Hange’s lips curling upwards. She presses them together to try and conceal the emotions that Levi’s actions brings upon her, though there’s no use hiding it. Levi can read her like a book. 

 

The shorter runs his thumb over the taller’s plump bottom lip, his mouth twitching at the corners with a smile as he leans forwards to steal another kiss, one that turns from a quick peck to a slow, drawn out battle of mouths within moments. The kiss isn’t rushed, they’ve never really taken to feverous kisses after all, always preferring to take their time, savouring each and every moment together that they could be greedy enough take. Levi likes it this way. He likes the way he can hold her ever so gently, wrap his muscled arms around her waist and pull her close. Never has he been rough or aggressive towards her during these times, and never would he want to, much rather preferring to show Hange the pure and raw emotions he feels towards her. He’s not sure how he’d cope without her, though he wasn’t exactly prepared to find out either. He’d already nearly lost her once before.

 

Hange pulls back for a moment, tugging her hair from the hair tie that keeps it high upon her head, the loose locks falling gently by her shoulders. She shakes her hair out, flashes of red shine beneath the chocolate brown curls and Levi can’t help but think of how gorgeous she looks in this moment, her pale face framed beautifully by soft brown strands, her mismatched pupils hidden behind long eyelashes. He finds it hard to resist her lips much longer, and quickly, he’s leaning back in to smother Hange’s mouth in soft, delicate kisses that have her heart beating much faster than it should be.

 

She’s panting after a few minutes, cheeks flushed and burning pink as Levi cups her face in his hands, running his calloused thumbs over her soft jawline. “You’re beautiful, you idiot,” Levi mumbles out, and Hange lets out a soft laugh at the insult. The sentence sounds so contradictory, though Hange knows that it comes from a place of love. She’s grown to understand that Levi isn’t all that good with portraying his emotions verbally, usually tagging an insult or rude phrase upon the end of his declarations, though Hange’s grown to love the way he speaks all the same.

 

“Can I take these off?” She whispers, pulling gently at the leather straps still adorning Levi’s tired body. He merely nods, beginning to unbuckle the tedious metal around his chest himself. He’s been aching to get out of his gear for hours, though whatever he feels, whenever he feels it, he’s always sure to prioritise Hange over himself.

 

It’s silly really, the amount of love he feels towards such an eccentric woman, though he just can’t help the way his heart pounds when she smiles her stupid smile, when she gets overly excited about science, and even now, as she’s unwrapping the long straps from around Levi’s waist, he can’t help but smile at how fucking lucky he is to have somebody so insanely beautiful in his life, both personality and looks wise.

 

“You tired?” Hange asks softly, glancing up at the dark bags that hang just below Levi’s eyes. He’s snapped out of his loving daze by her words, though he recovers fairly well, blinking a few times before shaking his head. He’s lying. He’s fucking drained. Who wouldn’t be, after such a tiring expedition? Hange merely smiles, huffing out a little sigh. She knows how stubborn he can be when it comes to her wellbeing, knowing that he’ll stay awake as long as she does, so she drops it, favouring the removal of the shorter’s shirt instead.

 

His muscles stretch as he rolls his shoulders, lolling his head back and hearing his joints pop quietly. Hange internally cringes, though she stays quiet, admiring the view of her lover who’s now crawling atop her body with ease, dipping down to press little peck’s against the skin covering her neck. She squirms, letting out a soft giggle at the violation of Levi’s lips. She can feel him smiling against her neck, and it’s a feeling she wants to savour, his warm mouth spreading ticklish butterflies around her stomach, though his little kisses soon turn into open mouthed sucks and bites that have her face flushing dark and her body shivering beneath his touch.

 

“Levi. Do you wanna?..” Hange’s sentence trails off towards the end, despite their intimacy together, she’s still too shy to finish her words, though Levi understands. The shorter lifts his head, eyes soft and caring as he catches Hange’s gaze. He takes her jaw into his hands, leaning his face close to hers, their noses brushing ever so softly against each other’s.

 

Levi pecks her lips. A reassuring gesture. “Only if you want to.” he murmurs, “Only if you’re comfortable.” He says it so softly. He’s so sweet, so caring, something not many get to find out about Humanity’s Strongest, though Hange’s always been grateful for the fact that she gets to see this side of him.

 

“I’m comfortable, I’m fine,” Hange reassures, lacing her fingers into Levi’s hair as he begins to press sweet pecks into her skin once again. “I just want to forget… and focus on you,” she whispers, earning another small smile against her collar bone from the shorter. Her heart flutters at the feeling, though she tries to hide her flustered face in her hands, watching between her fingers as Levi presses feather light kisses against the soft swell of the top of one of her breasts. He reaches back wordlessly, fiddling with the frustratingly difficult clasp at the back of Hange’s bra, pressing one last kiss to her skin before it finally falls loose.

 

Hange catches her lip between her teeth, the shorter pulling away momentarily to remove the pesky undergarment from her chest, revealing the soft pink buds hidden just beneath. Levi breathes out, feels his arousal stirring at the sight of his lover below him, her mismatched eyes blinking ever so prettily at him. He can barely stop himself from reaching down to grip at his clothed erection, leaning down to take one of his lover’s hardening nipples into his mouth instead.

 

She moans. It’s a soft noise, one that she tries to cover with an embarrassed cough, though Levi just chuckles against her skin, worrying the bud between his lips with his teeth. He loves hearing Hange’s little noises, despite how embarrassed they seem to make her. If it were anybody else, he’d roll his eyes at the racket, hating nothing more than the squawking and yelping he’d heard from previous lovers, though the sound of Hange underneath him, whining ever so softly, is something he feels he’s growing addicted to.

 

She elicits another little whimper, much to Levi’s delight, a sound he stores away in the very back of his mind in hopes of keeping it there forever. He takes his time kissing along Hange’s soft, pale skin, brushing his lips against her body with utmost care, almost as if she were a doll or a fragile, porcelain figure. He knows she’s a lot stronger that, as he begins to trail pecks along her stomach, feeling the firmness of her barely-there abs, though he can’t help but treat her as such, wanting to savour the feeling of her warmth against his lips.

 

“Levi…” She’s panting, her body flushing from the heat of her arousal. Despite her love for taking things slow, she’s not sure how much more she can take, though Levi’s quick in his next movements, however, leaning upwards to capture Hange’s lips in yet another kiss, one a little more heated than the last. He’d probably have Hange stuck kissing him for the rest of her life, if he had it his way, though the world seemed far too cruel for a dream such as that to become a reality.

 

It doesn’t take long for Levi’s hands to begin trailing along Hange’s abdomen, the feeling of his calloused fingertips against her smooth skin setting a burning feeling alight across her stomach. She doesn’t realise she’s shaking until Levi takes one of her hands in his own, pulling away from her lips in favour of pressing a calming kiss against her palm. Her fingers curl around his own, squeezing gently as his free hand moves to dance lightly against her clothed slit, the material already soaked with a thin layer. The ever so slight press of his fingers already has her whining, the desperation almost becoming too much. She’s shocked at how quickly he can get her so worked up.

 

“I don’t think you realise what you’re doing to me, Hange.” Levi’s words are soft, though his voice is low as his fingers finally tug away the soaked material of Hange’s underwear, throwing the fabric carelessly across the floor. During any other situation, he would’ve scolded himself for doing so, though now clearly isn’t the time to be worrying about making a mess. Hange squirms, spreading her legs ever so slightly.

 

“I could say the same to you, Captain,” She gives a little smirk, something so endearing and sly, and Levi’s heart is suddenly beating far faster than it should be. He dips a hand between Hange’s legs, pressing the slightest of touches against her clit, a movement that has her clamping down on her lip between her teeth to silence her noises. It’s been quite a while since Levi’s had time to touch her like this, usually the two of them are filing paperwork or training, things that seem far more important than getting off, though Hange’s realising how much she’s missed the intimacy. How much she’s missed the touch, the smell, the feel of Levi above her.

 

She can tell Levi’s growing impatient with the way he has to force himself to still his hips. He wants to take her so badly, thinks that he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life, though he knows he can wait. He’d much rather take his time hearning every single little noise Hange has to offer than have everything be over within minutes.

 

A soft whimper escapes Hange’s lips as Levi starts rubbing against her clit, his fingers moving in small circular motions, pressure only light and ever so soft, though Hange lifts her hips upwards, a silent beg for more, and without a second though, Levi’s moving his hand a little faster, pressing his fingers down a little harder. The reaction he earns from his lover is a long, drawn out moan, quickly followed by an embarrassed whimper, and suddenly she’s squeezing her mismatched eyes shut, covering her face with her arms. She’s breathing heavily, body tense, finding it hard to hold back the noises that unwillingly escape her throat.

 

“Stop,” Levi murmurs, tugging his lover’s arms away from her face, watching her bashful expression intently. He meets her eyes, watching her face flush as a particularly loud whimper falls from her lips. “I love you. Don’t hide from me,” he says, leaning down to kiss her slowly, silencing her soft moans between his lips.

 

The kiss doesn't last too long, has Levi pulling away for air quite quickly as Hange reaches her hand up to rub at the front of Levi’s uniform pants, the ones he somehow still hasn’t removed since their return to the base. The movement is unexpected, has him groaning, stilling the hand that’s pressed between Hange’s thighs for a split second to regain the composure he very briefly lost. He looks down to his lover, catching the coy smile on her face before she tightens her grip, giving a significantly firm squeeze to Levi’s now painfully hard erection.

 

Levi lets a low groan escape his lips, absentmindedly rutting down against Hange’s delicate hand, the movements feeling far too good for him to curb. “Want to touch you...” Hange whispers, toying with with the zipper of his pants before she ever so slowly begins to tug at it, watching it slide down at a leisurely speed. At any other time, Levi would have tugged the restricting material off eons ago, though he wants to focus on Hange tonight. Doesn’t want to get caught up in his own selfish desires, his own selfish needs, though with the way Hange gives another soft squeeze to his arousal, he doesn’t think he minds at all.

 

She’s quick in her movements, despite her fatigue, sliding the heavy, black, jean-like material down Levi’s legs, kicking at them once they reach around Levi’s ankles, her position making it hard for her to reach. She can feel his embarrassingly hard erection against her, though she doesn’t bother teasing him, far too eager in slipping her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, throwing them haphazardly across the room once they're off and finally wrapping her hand around the long shaft of her lover’s cock.

 

“Hange, you don’t have to-” Levi protests, though Hange’s already sliding her hand along his length, relishing in the soft grunts that escape Levi’s throat. She smiles, leaning up to give a soft slow kiss to Levi’s lips before speaking.

 

“I want to. You’ve been through just as much as I have today. Don’t tell me you don’t deserve it,” She whispers, pulling a deep moan from the shorter as she presses up into him, allowing his erection to slip against her slick folds. Unlike Hange, Levi can’t find himself to be embarrassed at his ungodly noises, not with the utterly gorgeous expression that lies upon Hange’s face each time he lets himself go.

 

Levi can’t find it in himself to complain, not when the friction feels so fucking good against him. It’s sinful how easily the two of them can rile each other up, especially at a time like this, especially when they need each other as much as they do now, and though they both know this, they bask in the feeling of pleasure, the both of them breathing out heavily as Levi finally slips two fingers between Hange’s legs, finding that they easily press inside her. She’s slick, wet, warm around Levi’s digits, and the feeling has his cock jumping between Hange’s skilled fingers. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve somebody as perfect, though he doesn’t really care right now. All he cares about it making the beauty beneath him feel amazing.

 

“You can put it inside, if you want..” Hange whispers, a little bashful, though her hand never stills. If anything, it speeds up, thumb rubbing at the tip every few strokes, spreading precum around the head. Her words alone have Levi chewing at his lip, the same tight heat that currently enveloped his fingers, the thought of it slick and wet around his cock has his brain fried.

 

“You sure?” Levi asks gently, stilling his fingers momentarily. He looks down at Hange, her cheeks dusted pink, eyes lidded, a gorgeous expression upon her face, one that Levi wants to keep, to store away in his brain for the rest of his life. Hange pulls her hand back from it’s comfortable position between Levi’s legs, blinking slowly. She looks so innocent.

 

“Nh…” She nods, though her answer isn’t much of a sentence. Still, Levi slips his fingers from inside her, hearing her whimper at the loss. His fingers are covered in her slick, and whilst he’s adamant that he hates making a mess, he has other things to worry about. He doesn’t think much of it, merely slides his fingers into his mouth in attempt to clean them off, the taste of his lover feeling indescribably good against his tongue. He sucks at the salt of his own skin for a while, wanting to lick up as much of Hange’s flavour as he can, though he only realises how utterly lewd his actions are when he sees the look of pure shock and arousal upon Hange’s face. He blushes, slipping the now saliva-coated fingers from his mouth.

 

He stays silent, dropping his hand to his cock to steady it before leaning forward to gently rub the tip against Hange’s opening. She lets out a breath. She so desperately wants to plead and beg for him to finally enter her, though she fears that her sentences will become a stuttering mess alarmingly quickly, so she settles for a soft whine instead. 

 

They give each other a look. They don’t need to use words to know how desperate they are for each other, they already know. They stay silent for a moment, merely appreciating each other’s beauty, Hange running her eyes along the sharp contours of Levi’s chest, the harsh lines of his jaw, the softness in his slanted, stormy eyes. The quiet sounds of their heavy breathing are cut off, however, by a particularly loud whine, as Levi gently presses forwards, allowing the tip of his cock to slip inside Hange ever so slowly.

 

He doesn’t move, stills for a second, appreciating the tightness around his tip, the slick warmth that envelopes it. He traces his fingers along Hange’s skin, across her chest, along her neck, underneath her jaw. Those same fingers cup her chin, pulling her face upwards, allowing Levi to swoop down and place a slow kiss against Hange’s lips. She responds almost immediately, parting her lips with a soft moan as Levi starts to move his hips, pressing into her with ease, the feeling of him opening her up already too much, and yet, still not enough.

 

Panting, moaning ever so quietly against Levi’s lips, she presses herself up into him, their hips now flush against each other, pressed so tightly together. She can feel the heat radiating from his body, boiling, burning, ferocious as he pulls back, tip so close to slipping out of her before he presses back in, keeping his pace slow and gentle, the way Hange had always liked it. She’d never been one for harsh thrusts, never been one for pain, always prefered to feel her lover with passion and calmness, never frenzied, never rushed.

 

“Levi…” She moans his name as she pulls back, gaging his reaction with lidded eyes, watching his lips part and his eyebrows furrow. His expression is blissful, one that Hange finds herself falling in love with as though it were her first time meeting him again. He’s utterly gorgeous, though she doesn’t say it. Doesn’t want to embarrass him. She knows how shy he can be, despite his cold persona, always turning away to hide his blushing face, covering himself when he’s flustered, though his timidity is part of the reason why Hange loves him so much. Knowing that he feels like he can be himself around her is more than she could ask for.

 

It doesn’t take long before Levi’s rolling his hips, keeping a steady pace as he moves inside Hange, dragging himself out ever so slowly before pressing a deep thrust back in. The taller is moaning now, much louder than she probably should be, though neither of them are very sympathetic for their neighboring soldiers. Hange whimpers his name out in stuttering gasps. Levi’s never cared for the sound of his name, though as he hears it like this, whispered by Hange, moaned by her as she throws her head and arches her back, he feels as though it’s the most glorious sound his ears have ever been blessed with.

 

His expression is focused, earnest as he speeds his thrusts ever so slightly, and despite his body’s want to quicken their pace, his head reminds him to slow down, to savour every moment that Hange breathes beneath him, to cherish every moment of intimacy that they have together, because it’s not often that they can have each other like this.

 

Levi’s mind hazes over with pleasure. The words swirling around in his head leave his mouth before he can even think. “You’re beautiful,” he says. A sentence so short and simple, yet so impactful, one that spreads a delicate smile upon his lover’s face. Despite everything, the things that have happened today, yesterday, for years now, Levi’s always been able to make her smile, whether it be his stupidly bad puns, his terrible humour, or even his rare caring words and whispers.

 

Hange’s little smile has Levi choking for air. “I love you, fuck, I love you so much,” he sounds so torn, so broken, and tears from in the corners of his eyes as he cups Hange’s jaw between his calloused fingers, brings her chin up to press soft, fleeting kisses against her lips. Her eyes widen, though she reaches up, wrapping her delicate fingers between Levi’s own, holding onto his hand tightly. Her brown-white eyes meet Levi’s grey irises. Everything he wants to say is spoken though his gaze, his love, his worry, his anxiety, everything presenting itself so willingly.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking leave me, got it?” Levi whispers, his hips stuttering as the inevitable bliss of release builds up inside him. His stomach tightens and he’s quick in moving his free hand, reaching it down to press against Hange’s swollen clit. He holds himself off, keeps himself from coming. He knows he’s going to have to pull out eventually, but the feeling, the emotion inside him right now is far too good to have such an abrupt end.

 

Hange nods quickly, her thighs quivering at the stimulation of Levi’s fingers, the heat of his girth filling her time and time again, and suddenly, her vision is whitening and she’s pressing her head back against the firmness of the bed as she’s pushed over the edge, her orgasm coming in waves that pulsate around her body, leave her mouth open in true bliss for what feels like forever. She screws her eyes shut tightly, allowing her breath to even out for a couple seconds before she finally registers that Levi’s pulling out of her to finish himself off.

 

It doesn’t take much, a few strokes from base to tip and he’s coming, splashing his seed against Hange’s stomach in a way that could almost get her riled up against if she weren’t so overly exhausted. She lays back, blinks her eyes open to watch him collapse against the mattress beside her, dark hair splayed out across the cheaply made pillow that donned the head of the bed. His expression looks oh so sated, something that he doesn’t often experience. It’s nice to see him so relaxed.

 

They’re both wordless as Levi finally shuffles from the bed a couple minutes later, leaving the room for what Hange believes is a washcloth to wipe the sticky fluid from her stomach, though, as she sits in silence, her mind begins to wonder to how on earth this all started. How she became so attached, so close to Levi, even with his ever so cold expression. He was always so stoich, so lacking, Hange would always try to tug a smile from those thin, frowned lips with her terribly thought out jokes. Even knowing how god-awful her humour could be, it only took a mere few tries before she had Levi cracking smiles and chuckles every now and then, with passing puns and filthy toilet humour. She had felt so utterly privileged to see his lips curl upwards on days where she knew he’d felt down.

 

She barely registers the sound of the door creaking. “Oi. Off in your own little world again?” Levi questions jokingly, and Hange snaps out of her sudden daydream to the wonderful sight of Levi’s entirely naked frame, holding a damp bathroom towel from the tips of his fingers before he wraps it around his hand, brushing the cold material against the skin of Hange’s stomach. She flinches at first, though the fabric is soft, and after a few swipes, Levi’s throwing the sticky mess across the floor in favour of climbing back into the warmth of their comforting bed.

 

“I love you,” Hange whispers seemingly out of nowhere. She cuddles up to Levi’s short frame fairly quickly, resting her head against the firmness of his chest, smiling to herself as she feels her lover’s hands thread into her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. Even after so many years, so many battles, so many losses, she feels so content. She can thank Levi for it, though she doesn’t speak a word out loud, eyes already finding it hard to keep themselves open when the lul of Levi’s breathing is so very relaxing against her ears.

 

Hange doesn’t say anything else, though Levi whispers a quiet ‘I love you, too’ that would have fallen on deaf ears if she had fallen asleep only a second sooner. She hears the words though, the quiet whisper that escapes him in between a shaky breath and a soft kiss to the forehead. She’s so very thankful that she hears the declaration, knowing that she’ll be able to sleep well tonight, knowing that, somehow, in this dangerously fucked up world, Levi loves her as much as she loves him.


End file.
